The Firebrand of Florence
The Firebrand of Florence is a musical based on the Edwin Justus Mayer play of the same name. Cast *Earl Wrightson - Benvenuto Cellini *Beverly Tyler - Angela *Melvile Cooper - The Duke *Lotte Lenya - The Duchess *Paul Best - The Marquis *Randolph Symonette - Hangman *Jean Guelis - Harlequin *Norma Gentner - Columbina *Ferdi Hoffman - Ottaviano *Gloria Story - Emelia *Charles Sheldon - Captain of the Guard Plot Florence, 1535. Sculptor Benvenuto Cellini has been sentenced to hang for the attempted murder of Count Maffio. The people of Florence gather in the public square, gaily celebrating the hanging. On the gallows, the unrepentant, rakish Cellini says it's been a good life anyway. Suddenly Alessandro, Duke of Florence, pardons Cellini, because the statue of a nymph he commissioned from the sculptor has not been finished yet, though Alessandro has already paid for it. Walking away from the scaffold, Cellini is set upon by Maffio; this time he kills him (or so it seems). Back at Cellini's workshop, his apprentice Ascanio and servant Emilia rejoice in the reprieve, as Cellini presents an embellished version of his latest duel with Maffio. He resumes work on the statue, but he has trouble concentrating because of his attraction to his model, Angela. Angela reciprocates the attraction but with reservations. The French ambassador enters, telling Cellini that the Duke intends to hang him for Maffio's murder, and suggesting that he flee to Paris, where the king wants him to decorate Fontainebleau. But before Cellini can bolt, Duke Alessandro arrives to ogle Angela. The Duke decides to carry off Angela to his summer palace, and he puts Cellini under house arrest. Cellini escapes his guards and hurries to the summer palace to rescue Angela. He accidentally encounters Alessandro's wife, the Duchess of Florence on her way to Pisa. The Duchess makes no secret of her yen for Cellini, and she's not interested in romance, just sex. The two plan an assignation for later. Next Cellini encounters the Duke's cousin, Ottaviano, who demands that he conspire to kill the Duke, but Cellini refuses, and Ascanio helps him escape. At the summer palace, the Duke exults in the opportunity to have his way with Angela. But Cellini has sneaked in, and he eavesdrops as the Duke makes his move. The Duke senses Cellini's presence and is unnerved, and his attempt at seduction degenerates into spoonerisms. Cellini emerges, and a commotion ensues during which Cellini escapes with Angela and the Duchess unexpectedly returns, to the Duke's chagrin. The act concludes in a merry tarantella. Back in Florence at Cellini's workshop, Benvenuto and Angela finally consummate their passion. But they bicker the following morning, and when a missive from the Duchess arrives inviting Cellini to decorate the summer palace, he sets his mind on the Duchess rather than Angela. Cellini's inconstancy aggrieves Angela, who blames it all on Cupid. Meanwhile, at the city palace, the guards always have their spears at the ready. Inside the palace, the Duke schemes to woo Angela by writing her a love poem, but he cannot come up with "A Rhyme for Angela." When he learns that Cellini has taken Angela away, the Duke again threatens to hang him, but the Duchess persuades him to put him on trial first. The people of Florence gather in a carnival atmosphere once again. The judges read the charges against Cellini but Cellini protests that his past behavior, like everyone else's, is predetermined by the stars. For a moment the Duke is amused by this, sensing that this astrological alibi covers his own amatory transgressions. Then Ottaviano testifies that Cellini conspired to kill the Duke. Just when Cellini appears doomed, Ascanio testifies that it was really Ottaviano who was plotting against the Duke, and the Duchess supports the accusation. So the Duke again reverses himself, arresting Ottaviano and pardoning Cellini. Now Cellini decides to accept the commission to redecorate Fontainebleau. For the greater glory of art and posterity, he swears off both the Duchess and Angela, while they commiserate with each other. The scene shifts to Fontainebleau where Cellini, deprived of Angela as a model/muse, has a bad case of "sculptor's block." Suddenly the Duke and Duchess of Florence arrive, with Angela in tow. Cellini reconciles with Angela. Finally he finishes and unveils his nymph statue, as commedia dell'arte players perform a motley dance. Bizarrely, Maffio reappears—he had not been killed after all. As Cellini and Maffio draw their swords, a spirit of gaiety lights up the stage in a final reprise of "Life, Love, and Laughter." Musical numbers ;Act I *"Songs of the Hangman" - Hangman and Two Assistants *"Come to Florence" - Hangman, Chorale Ensemble, Harlequin, Columbina and Commedia Dell' Arte Dancers *"My Lords and Ladies" - Cellini, Apprentices and Chorale Ensemble *"There Was Life, There Was Love, There Was Laughter" - Cellini and Chorale Ensemble *"You're Far Too Near Me" - Angela and Cellini *"Allessandro the Wise" - Duke and Chorale Ensemble *"I Am Happy Here" - Duke, Ottaviano, Cellini, Angela, Marquis, Emelia and Chorale Ensemble *"Sing Me Not a Ballad" - Duchess and Four Courtiers *"When the Duchess Is Away" - Captain of the Guard, Duke, Four Courtiers, Emelia and Chorale Ensemble *"There'll Be Live, Love and Laughter" - Cellini and Angela *"I Know Where There's a Cozy Nook" - Duke, Angela and Cellini *"The Nighttime Is No Time for Thinking" - Emelia, Duke, Angela and Chorale Ensemble *"Dizzily, Busily" - Emelia, Chorale Ensemble, Harlequin, Columbina and Commedia Dell' Arte Dancers ;Act II *"You're Far Too Near Me" (Reprise) - Angela and Cellini *"The Little Naked Boy" - Angela and Female Choral Ensemble *"My Dear Benvenuto" - Cellini and Angela *"Just in Case" - Captain of the Guard and Soldiers of the Duchy *"A Rhyme for Angela" - Duke, Poets and Ladies in Waiting *"The World Is Full of Villains" - Duke, Clerks, Magistrates and Chorale Ensemble *"You Have to Do What You Do" - Cellini, Duke, Two Ladies of Paris, Marquis, Duchess, Ottaviano, Magistrate and Chorale Ensemble *"Love Is My Enemy" - Cellini and Angela *"The Little Naked Boy" (Reprise) - Duchess and Angela *"Come to Paris" - Marquis, Two Ladies of Paris and Chorale Ensemble *"There'll Be Live, Love and Laughter" - Ensemble Firebrand of Florence, The